


Just Kissing

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: "Am I going to fast? Is the kissing becoming to much?" He asked Carl."No. Just-" He sat and Paul sat next to him. "It's just-" HE didnt know what to say. "I like you and I want to move forward but when-when i feel your hands I see them in my head again. I dont see you."





	Just Kissing

Carl and Paul have been fooling around for a while but Paul knows how sensitive Carl is with his face and body. 

They just keep kissing and fooling around. 

Paul started to slide his hand under Carls shirt and he tensed. 

"It's ok." Paul pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. We can just keep kissing."

He let Carl roll on top of him and take control. 

Carl told him about the time he was almost raped by those men.

He hasnt been right since. He plays it good at hiding but he cant be intimate. 

Paul never wants to force him or go to fast.

He stopped kissing Carl and just looked at him. 

Carl looked down at him. "Whats wrong?" He asked. 

"Am I going to fast? Is the kissing becoming to much?" He asked Carl. 

"No. Just-" He sat and Paul sat next to him. "It's just-" HE didnt know what to say. "I like you and I want to move forward but when-when i feel your hands I see them in my head again. I dont see you."

"We can work on that." Paul said. He paused. "Look at me." Paul said softly as he lifted his hand to Carl face. "See me?" 

Carl nodded. 

"Feel my hand but watch my face." He slid his hand down his body to his shoulders. He saw Carl watching him. "You okay?" Carl nodded. "Say it, please." 

"Yes." HE said softly. 

He slid his hand to Carls chest and down his body slowly. "Is that okay?" 

"Paul." He moaned a little. 

"I'll stop okay." He kissed him quickly. 

"Can we try this some more later?" Carl asked shyly. 

"Anytime you want." HE promised. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Any short sweet Carl and Paul ideas?


End file.
